


Never Lose Hope

by Carath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Horror, Romance, Struggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carath/pseuds/Carath
Summary: Taking place after the Chamber of Secrets in Hermione's third year. A mysterious girl is accepted at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She seems to know a lot more than she is ought to do. Thus Hermione, as top-student takes interest in her and tries to unveil her supposed secrets. A story with different point of views, mixing up the muggle and wizarding worlds and bringing in a little bit more darkness to the story. Besides, Snape turns out to be not such a jerk and takes a rather 'good' turn here.Disclaimer: This story will develop into a same-sex lovestory. Please be aware of that!





	1. A New Start

_Chapter 1_

**-A New Start-**

_*Nothing is like it seems*_

 

**POV Harry**

 

"What did you just say?", Ron pressed out between his mouthful of food over the Gryffindor breakfast table. It was Thursday of the first week into the new term and everybody still needed to resettle in everyday's school life after the events of the Chamber of Secrets.

"I SAID", Hermione answered quite angrily after Ron seemed to ignore the first two times she stated this sentence, "that Potions wasn't that bad. You know? The first class this new teacher Mr. Jeffson gave after Snape swapped subjects?".

"Ah that.", he repeated, "Actually I was trying to forget it. I mean you're right. With Jeffson I've the feeling to finally learn something in this friggin' class."

"Yeah, it's definitely different. But I'm anxious about Snape being our Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. It's certain he KNOWS, what he's talking about. But... it's Snape...", I added to the conversation.

Evidently the news had shocked the trio as much as everybody else: after applying three years in a row for the post of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Dumbledore this year announced Snape to be the replacement for the "not-so-able" Gilderoy Lockhart. Mr. Nikolaĭ Jeffson, a very muscular small man with an exact hand in terms of measurements, cutting and brewing, turned out to be someone with whom the students could cope. But apart from the Slytherins everybody was shocked and a little freaked out by the news. Especially me, considering our history.

"Snape will be trying to kill us on Friday. He will teach us the Unforgivables and let Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle duel us. Not that it won't be manageable to beat these idiots, but Snape will surely deceive us and give any advantage possible to his house-brats.", Ron said disdainful.

"That's not very likely.", matter-of-factly answered Hermione. "It's a pity though that they didn't also change the house/class rotation. Defence Against the Dark Arts together with Slytherin will be a challenge tomorrow." Though she tried to sound somehow professional, her composure seemed to be just as anxious as ours.

"And definitely not a nice one...", I added rather flatly.

Before I could further elaborate my opinion on Snape as a moral being, we were interrupted by Prof. McGonagall opening the big doors to the Great Hall and leading a shallow, shy looking girl in the usual Hogwartsrobe into the dining room. It was odd to have a new student after the sorting at the beginning of term. Especially as this girl looked like she was in our age. Professor McGonagall came straight up to the Slytherins, spoke briefly to the lot at the end of the table and after pushing the new girl to sit down next to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini she strolled forward to the teacher's table, taking her usual seat next to the headmaster. As I watched the girl's unease at the prying eyes of the fellows sitting next to her, a thought crossed my mind: "What the heck is the matter with her? Being a Slytherin and being so uncomfortable near the most Slytherin-ish boy in the whole school, Malfoy?"

"Who is she?", Ron asked bluntly.

Hermione added: "And why does Professor McGonagall seat her at the Slytherin's table and not Snape?".

Seamus, one of the guys I share a room in the Gryffindor tower with, concluded: "Wellthat is certainly a mystery to be solved soon enough. But THAT she is a beautiful girl, even those snake-guys seem to notice.". While saying this he pointed to Blaise's, Draco's and the other males' intent stares at the new student at the opposite of the room. Well, she most certainly was pretty but nonetheless seemed to be very annoyed by the whole situation.

"BOYS!", Ginny snapped us back to attention, "This is so stupid! As soon as a good-looking girl comes around, you're all after her!"

"Ginny's right...", Hermione added.

Immediately Ron retorted: "You're just envious. And being girls yourself, you can't really talk about that...".

"Of course I can! I mean she is pretty but...", Ron interrupted Hermione: "Ah come on! You simply can't stand the fact that our attention is for another girl. You girls are all so envious. And then you pretend it's not a matter for you!".

Before things exploded, as I saw a reddening Hermione and an angry Ginny just about to respond, I chose to ease the situation by declaring: "Guys! Guys and girls, it's nothing to argue about. By the way, Ron, Hermione, we have to go to Divination now. The Astronomy tower is at the other end of the castle. Let's get moving, I don't wanna be late."

The participants of the quarrel all shot angry glances at each other but Ron and Hermione simply nodded, stood up, said their goodbyes and followed suit after me out of the Great Hall. Though I noticed Ginny having much trouble to refrain from killing her brother, we managed to get outside, before Hermione and Ron started all over again. After all it was very uncommon that I was so successful in preventing the argument to get out of hand. At least for the time being.

* * *

**POV Ginny**

"It's so unfair!", I muttered to myself, sitting on my bed in the girl's dormitory after my last class in the evening. Previously I closed the curtains, because I felt sick about the world around me. Why was it so complicated to relate to other people? For obvious reasons, I knew before I came back to Hogwarts that it wouldn't be easy. That everybody would be talking about me being in the Chamber of Secrets and kind of being hijacked by the Dark Lord himself. It brought goose-pimples to my skin just to think about this horror. But of course, the same problem which caused me to feel discomfort then, let me to pour my heart out to this forsaken, damned diary in the first place. Why can't people just accept each other the way they truely are? Why are we always judging people by their looks rather than to get to know them first? Besides, it sucked so hard that the boys were able to make me feel so uncomfortable just by being stupid this morning.

I guess it's just natural that the others thought of me as a freak. Obviously I am. Though it still hurts to be treated like one. Ron's comments at breakfast just were the one drop to let the casket break. This whole male/female thing at it's core isn't that big an issue. Basically, we're all just people, doing best while we're being true to ourselves. Ron always has been some kind of retard in some aspects. But his opinions on women today were so regular stupid and outdated...

"Here you are!", Hermione said, withdrawing one of the curtains of my cozy bed, "I've been looking for you. What do you think about going outside for a sunset-walk on the school grounds?"

"Oh, hey, yeah sure.", I answered. Brooding over my perceived problems with overall society wasn't too healthy after all. And damn, it WAS a nice evening. Because of the shut curtains I wasn't able to see the beautiful light shining into the dormitory through the big castle windows. Golden colours sparkled on the dormitory's floor. It was marvellous.

As we descended down the stairs, over the common room to the Fat Lady's portrait entrance, Hermione spoke up for my brother as we passed Harry and Ron playing wizard chess. The boys were briefly looking up, we nodded and they returned to their game. At least there weren't anymore comments. Though a part of me wanted them to continue just to have an opportunity of putting the whole lot back to their place.

"Are you still angry at Ron? Because he kind of took it back what he said, when we went outside."

"Did he really? I mean 'kind of'?"

"Well, he acknowledged that maybe not EVERY woman is always jealous, if the men at a table turn their heads around to another girl."

"Ah, come on Hermione, I've lived with him all my life. That's just so ridiculous! He's my brother, I know him. He maybe have said that about you. You being stood directly infront of him pointing with your wand directly at his throat threatening him with a life long joy of vomiting snails. But he meant what he said at the table."

"Eeeeeehm, technically...", Hermione muttered distressed.

"Yeah, I see. Please spare me the details."

With that we continued to the corridors and went outside. It was wonderful. The sun shone directly into our faces, the birds were singing and miraculously the area around the big lake wasn't too crowded. So Hermione and me walked for two rounds around the lake talking about this and that. It was really nice and finally I felt relaxed.

And I didn't took this privilege for granted. Hermione was the school's best student. Incredibly intelligent, friendly, handsome and we were on a good way to become friends. At first it was awkward, because I was just the little sister of one of her best companions. And, of course, the events around the chamber wore me down. But it turned out that we shared a lot of interests, opinions and of course the same close people around us. So I guess, there was enough common ground for us to be comfortable in each other's company.

It would be so awesome to feel her being my friend.

* * *

**POV Julia (OC)**

Happily no one in particular paid attention to me while I got changed and went outside the castle for a run, somewhere where I could be alone. It didn't go too bad though for a first day. This strict Gryffindor head teacher (What was her name again?) who'd taken me to the Slytherin table this morning said that a certain "Professor Snape" would be my head of house. I'll get to know him on my first DADA- [Defence Against the Dark Arts] class tomorrow morning. Hopefully he'll be alright and able to teach me a lot.

Overall, England and especially this school wasn't too bad. Everything was so nice here, so full of history and magic. The castle, with its massive square stone walls gave me certain sense of security. A sense, which wasn't granted for me to have. Thus it seemed that here I was finally able to concentrate and learn about my magical talents in a proper way. But now, I definitely needed some physical exercise to clear my mind. After all, what would you use your first sunny evening in your new school for; if not for some sports on the marvellous grounds?

Once I was outside the castle I turned to the Forbidden Forest and started at a slight speed. As I reached the trees I kept going along the shore of the woods and ran at a quicker pace. I remembered it to be prohibited, to wander across its border. Though I was wondering why. What could be so dangerous that it was forbidden for people able to use magic to go into it? Maybe it was a little bit of overprotectiveness on the side of the headmaster. After all, it was just a forest, wasn't it?

As some shiny sunrays played on my face, I had to broadly smile. What a vast opportunity it was to be here.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

It was really nice to stroll around the Great Lake togehter with Ginny. We talked about this and that and had a pretty good time. Suddenly we noticed that new girl running outside the castle and obviously having a not-so-easy workout. Being muggle-born, I knew what she was doing. Although I wasn't a big sportswoman, at least when I visited my parents I always took the time to go for a run myself. Funnily in Hogwarts nobody, including myself, normally did it. Hence for Ginny it seemed kind of strange seeing the new girl running.

"What does she do there? Isn't it the new girl from breakfast?", she asked.

"Yes and I think she is doing some physical exercises."

"Physical exercise? Good on her but I've never seen anyone around here just running along the grounds for having a chilling workout routine before sunset."

"Well, it ain't a bad idea! After all you might have some use for a run yourself!", I gayly remarked with a playful smirk on my face while I pinched her side.

"Hermione Granger!", she seemingly angry said snapping my hand away, "Do you want to imply that I'm too fat?"

"No, no, don't worry. I just wanted to see how you react."

"Shut up! No, but seriously I'm interested in getting to know her.", Ginny added while pointing in the direction of the new student.

And so was I. She was indeed very good-looking, even though she was wearing herself down running. Suddenly I became very self-conscious of my not-so-sportive-physique.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah?!"

"Maybe, sometime, we should do some sports, too."

Reddening, Ginny poked me in the rips and we started laughing.

In that moment, I was very content with my life.

  


*****

  


"Mankind's secret terrors are the realities which Gothic novelists seek to engage through their extravagant and impossible fictions... It is not Walpole's ghosts who inspire terror, but the ghosts we carry within us." David Morris

  


 


	2. The First Defence Against the Dark Arts Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia gets to know the tensions between the four houses of Hogwarts and the Slytherins together with Gryffindors enjoy Snape's first DADA-class;).
> 
> Disclaimer: This story will develop into a same-sex lovestory. Please be aware of that!
> 
> Every comment, hint or critique is very welcome!

**_Chapter 2_ **

**-The First Defence Against the Dark Arts Class-**

  
The next day started as lovely as the last ended. Marvellous sunshine waited outside the castle – but the study routine inside had just started. Instead of using the good weather for something more pleasant than studying, the heads of half the school's third years spun around another topic. Usually you would hear a muttered complaint, maybe from Ron, Fred or George, but today things were different. As the Gryffindors came into the Great Hall for breakfast Harry, Ron and Hermione spotted Severus Snape already sitting at the teacher's desk, devouring a cup of black tea. As usual, he didn't wear any emotion on his face though it must have been very satisfying for him being able to teach at his first ever Defence Against the Dark Arts [DADA] class this morning.

Although the trio certainly, as most Gryffindors did, held a huge grudge against their former Potions teacher, all three were anxious to see how things would proceed. In the past, they didn't learn enough. Professor Quirrel and Professor Lockhart had been – well, kind of unprepared to prepare the students for the danger that laid ahead. At least the three friends knew that for sure. Harry did SEE and FEEL the Dark Lord's presence. He suffered at his power. Ron nearly lost his sister to a somewhat preserved former self of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. For them and for the other people, who weren't indulged in ignorance was it clear even then that the Dark Lord was not dead. That though he might not have found a suitable body yet, his ghost or whatever it has been, survived. A lot of people doubted that. And who would blame them? Every day was arduous enough even without the big evil. Most families had personal memories, sufferings and losses endured during the reign of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Though it hurt especially Harry that many people around and even students won't believe the truth, Hermione understood. Maybe it was natural. Like a self-defence-complex to pretend a certain danger not being true in order to not be forced to deal with it.

One thing was for sure: Severus Snape was an extremely able wizard. Ok, he seemed to be unapproachable; to be arrogant; to be unfair (like ANY Gryffindor wouldn't agree with that) and neither Ron nor Harry nor Hermione could remember one pleasant Potions class in the last two years. But if anyone knew how someone could fight against Death Eaters or how their enemy fought it was him.

Although no one seemed to have seen his Dark Mark, the students knew that Snape was a former Death Eater. Why Dumbledore trusted him, was beyond their understanding. However, to say everybody hated him as a teacher would be unjust. The new DADA-teacher was very loyal to his own house Slytherin. He supported his students in every way he could. Of course, he was not a fighter for justice or equality, being painfully remembered what these words meant by the self-rightousness of his former class mates and associates in the past. But he was very good in spotting talents in other people and if he chose them to be worth the effort, he helped them to develop those abilities. It was common knowledge that Snape was the Godfather of Draco Malfoy and that he still held close relations with the parents of some Slytherin students. More than enough in the eyes of Ron.

Confirming the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the atmosphere at breakfast was something between the coolhouse of a butcher's shop and the warmth of a graveyard at night. The students shot each other uneasy glances across the room though Julia, the new Slytherin student, seemed to be unaware of that.

* * *

**POV Draco**

"Sorry, Draco, could you please explain something to me?", Julia asked me politely across the table.

In a mixture of irritability and remembering my good manners I answered: "Yes, of course. Go on."

"Why is everybody so tense around here?"

Pansy, sitting next to me, snapped: "Why is everybody so TENSE around here? Because we're going to have class with those bloody Gryffindors. I don't know where you're coming from but you've surely heard of the rivalry betweeen these two houses, don't you?"

"Ehm, to be honest – no.", retorted Julia. She was obviously not used to Pansy's rough way of behaviour and seemed to be very self-conscious. Who could blame her? Even I now and then couldn't stand her.

Thus I added with a little bit more warmth in my tone: "It's a rivalry reaching back to the founding of our school. As you have noticed, there are four houses in this facility. Each house represents a certain set of qualities and talents their respective students have. The Speaking Hat analyses you and puts you in the most suiting house according to your disposition."

"Oh c'mon Draco! You're not going to explain every tiny little bit of common knowledge now, are you?", Pansy interrupted me. I hated it to be interrupted.

"Obviously, it's NOT common knowledge. Or if you didn't notice, we have a new girl sitting right next to us. And if she is to fit in here, she has to know about this", I retorted with a decent amount of defiance in my voice.

Becoming even more self-conscious Julia said: "Please, don't argue because of me. But what are those respective 'qualities and talents'?".

"Be sure of that, when I want to explain you something, I won't accept someone telling me to not do it. Do you understand that Pansy?".

Though there was a lot of conflict potential in the next hours, Pansy sometimes needed to remember not to interfere with my business. And in small occasions like a breakfast conversion, this sneaky girl would always check grounds and look out for weak spots to be exploited when useful. Politics, nothing more.

"I do, sorry Draco.", Pansy admitted quietly. But her eyes spoke another language.

"Be sure of that, we don't argue. Look, let's start with Revenclaw. Everybody being focussed around a certain aspect of science, matched with incredible intelligence and devotion will be sorted into this house. Hufflepuff has its focus on the qualities of positive emotions. On kindness, friendliness and caring for other people..."

"Ah c'mon Draco. Hufflepuff is for all those students, who have the gift of magic but don't have any other special qualities, everybody knows that!", Pansy flung in between – again.

"Will you shut it for one second? And while interrupting me again you're obviously not aware of the fact that anybody has special talents, no one else has in that certain combination. I could even argue that about you!", I glared angrily at Pansy and continued, "So, Slytherin is the house of the students with the biggest ambitions and discipline to reach their goals. Especially the discipline part distinguishes us from the rest. Though even here some do have a lesser amount of it than others...". As I finished that sentence I shot Pansy another look, which finally made her to focus on her meal.

"What about Gryffindor?", Julia asked.

"The main talent of Gryffindors is their ability to have hope and the inner strength to stand up for weaker people around them. Though they usually engage in a somehow stupid and not thought-through way of acting. Which leads us to the point that they perceive themselves to be the good guys and fighting for values and 'the light'."

"What do they think about Slytherin?"

"That we are the bad guys, close to You-Know-Who and into dark magic."

"I've read about that dark magic thing and this great wizard threatening the society around 13 years ago, so no need to bore Pansy any longer. Thank you, Draco".

"Nothing to say thank you for.", I replied. Soon afterwards we finished and got ready to our first DADA-class with uncle Severus.

* * *

**POV Ron**

It was tremendous – Defence Against the Dark Arts with Snape! I was nervous to be honest. Would he let us fight each other? At least I could beat Malfoy's ass then and there. But, because I've already started with this "honesty"-thing, I was scared, too. There were just too many conflicts between the two houses. And it felt like a spark could ignite a whole wave of new animosity although the term just started.

As we filed into the class room, Gryffindors and Slytherins naturally seperated each other. The Gryffindors sat right while Malfoy and Co sat to the left. It was a room I've never been inside before. Like our Potions classroom this one was located in the cellar-like dungeons, too. It was actually a nice although cold room. The walls were of massiv black stone and were plastered with huge tapestries in red, beige and yellow colours. Funny, they could've been laid out in our common room.

It was a rectangular room. Snape, as usual, chose a setting of sitting infront opposite to us. He was clad in his usual black robes and if his damned heart jumped in joy because he finally made it to be the teacher in this subject, he didn't show any hint of it in his face.

* * *

**POV Hermione**

The boys and me sat down in the middle of the right column of tables. Interestingly this new girl was sitting next to us just over the small corridor seperating Gryffindor and Slytherin students. Next to her sat Malfoy. Though she still seemed to stick to herself, her body language seemed her to be at ease, sitting next to Draco. Something, not many people would be.

Strikingly, I really liked looking at her. She has a certain blankness in her face. A little bit like Snape but her eyes; damn her eyes spoke a different language. They were full of emotions though I'd completely no idea how to interprete what I saw. She wore long-sleeve-robes, which again reminded her of Snape. But Snape certainly wore those to conceal his Dark Mark. Does she need to conceal something, too?

"Ey, Hermione!", Ron nudged me in the ribs, "Lesson started and if you're ought to continue staring at this new Slytherin girl, Snape will...".

"What... Will... I..., Mr. Weasley?", Snape asked, lingering around every word and obviously enjoying to make Ron's face reddening rapidly.

"Nothing, Professor! I kind of day-dreamed and he told me that class started and I should concentrate.", I threw in to protect Ron. After all, he didn't do anything wrong.

"I didn't ask you, Miss Granger. Because this term starts with you interrupting every lesson like in the two years before, Gryffindor loses 5 points."

All Gryffindors seemed to be very upset but everybody kept their mouthes shut. They knew better than to say something at this stage. I felt myself to redden. Interestingly, I also felt the new girl looking at me, which caused me to redden even more.

"Mr. Weasley, is it correct, what Miss Granger said?"

Ron answered (awaiting his share of punishment): "Yes, sir."

"Well, I couldn't hope for something like this to pass your lips. But I guess, you did right."

WHAT? Did Snape right there just say to Ron that he was right? He must've measured on the look on Ron's face. Obviously he was surprised as hell. It was still not fair from Snape to punish us already. But this, so far was never heard before.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, you're not sitting in a Potions room but in the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. I know that some of you...", and Snape's view went over to the Slytherins,"... were very supportive of my appointment. Others...", and here his stare lingered on us, "... may... disapprove. But be assured that your education in this subject will much improve in quality. Not that THAT will be difficult."

At Snape's last comment the Slytherins giggled. Well, Lockhart seriously has been an idiot, after all.

"So, to start with, open your books at page..."

With that our first DADA-lesson under Snape started and I made a mental note to myself to think about it more closely in private.

  


 


	3. A Day to Be Content With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets a very useful gift form her head of house, which should help her to study even more. Where would a Hermione go, while being in beautiful bliss? - Correct! Into the library. But what she will find there is way more interesting than books...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! :)

**Chapter 3 – A Day to Be Content With**

**POV Hermione**

 

 

As I walked down the corridors to the library on the first day of the first weekend in this term I was wondering about the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. It stung that it was because of me that we lost 5 points already in the house competition. But after all, the lesson has been a good one, in more then one sense. Despite his attitude Snape was a dedicated teacher and though we just did theoretical things I liked it. It seemed like the professor was inspired by his new job. He was by far not so aggressive and annoying as in the years before. Naturally, as I love reading I'm into theoretical things as well as in practical exercises. I mean, at least for the first class.

And there was more. I found myself over and over again being forced to look at this new girl – Julia as I got to know by now. Hopefully no one noticed. It's a bit strange because I can't explain it. She didn't seem like the other Slytherins in spite of the fact that in my opinion she was very into studying and good in shutting herself out of the unimportant surroundings.

And how she looked... long, black hair, a slender face and blue, incredibly intriguing eyes and a body composure of self-confidence but yet also a fair amount of shyness. It was to no avail; I had to admit that even now I caught myself thinking about her.

This was strange! I were never before so interested in a girl – or a boy to be honest. Well, of course there were some, who I thought to be very good looking and who I thought would be cool to hang out with. But this was kind of different. Maybe I would get a chance to talk to her. If there will be one I'll seize it. That's for sure.

"Miss Granger, good that I meet you here. Would you please come with me into my office? There is one important point to discuss.", Professor McGonagall more than just "asked" as I nearly stumbled into her down the hallway. Basically it was an order.

"Of course, Professor. I was heading for the library, so that's on the way.", I answered and followed suit behind the strict teacher.

As we reached her quarters, I was as always set back by two things in her office: Firstly, there was this strange cosiness, which every time I didn't expect feeling there. Though by now I know Professor McGonagall and despite that I've been to this room before, this atmosphere startled me every time again. Secondly, there was this air of intellect, conjured by sturdy bookshelves, the parchments on the big wooden desk and McGonagalls tidy small letters on some of them. Together with the lit fireplace and the nice window overlooking the big lake made it in my eyes a perfect place to work in.

The Transfiguration teacher mentioned me to sit before her desk and after she sat down I did so myself. Then she started:

"Miss Granger, as you are aware, you did exorbitantly well in your first two years here in our school. Because I see very big potential in your abilities I talked to the headmaster about your studies."

"Thank you very much, Professor."

"It's the truth. You worked very hard and you have been rewarded by that being the student with the best marks in the whole school. Anyway, you still could do better and more. On this point Professor Dumbledore and me totally agree on."

"But Prof. McGonagall, I did all I could do. There was not more I could've done because I didn't have any more time.", I threw in anxiously. What did she mean? The whole last year I worked my butt off and now...

"Don't get this the wrong way Miss Granger. We, Professor Dumbledore and me, agreed on that, too. But there is a way to extend your time span to study. Right here on a desk lies a small golden pocket watch."

My view fell onto the item on the desk.

"Exactly that one. It's a time turner..."

 

\---

 

As I came out of McGonagall's office I still felt a little bit dizzy. THIS WAS BRILLIANT! Using the time turner I could take ALL subjects this term. Everything, and I wouldn't have to choose. This was really awesome.

While I started my way on to the library, a thought crossed my mind: "Damn, I could've asked McGonagall why she walked Julia inside the Great Hall and not Professor Snape.".

There, it was again. I was AGAIN thinking about that girl. Strange.

Reaching the library on the third floor I entered and silently nodded my "Hello" to Prof. Pince the librarian. Due to the nature of these rooms we've hardly ever spoken to each other. But because I've been here a lot of times during the last two years, we built up a constant greeting routine, which seemed to become more and more friendlier each time though we barely spoke a word to each other.

I loved the library. All the books were so full of knowledge I could learn and use. It motivated me everytime, just to see the shelves full of strange titles like "A day in the life of Merlin – Probably the greatest wizard of all times" or "The human mind, muggles and wizards. What devides us?". Mmh, especially the last one would be worth a look. As I moved to get the book I noticed a known figure sitting on my usual spot. It was Julia!

As I was walking over to her, I totally forgot about the book. Damn it, I was curious.

"Hey!", I whispered as I sat down opposite to her, "Do you mind, if I sit with you?"

"No, not at all.", she answered.

Sitting down, it crossed my mind that the library wouldn't be the best place to start a conversation. After all, it was a library and I hated all those idiots, who couldn't shut up while I tried to comprehend something.

So after a few friendly glances, we worked. I noticed that she did some homework for Defence Against the Dark Arts. I also noticed that she wore long sleeves again. I noticed her nice long fingers and her beautiful polished nails, too...

She caught me looking. Our eyes met but she seemed cool with that. The moment was quickly over and we settled again into our work. After about two hours I asked her:

"Hey, do you want to go outside for fifteen minutes to catch some fresh air?"

After looking up from her book she answered: " Yeah, sure. Now?".

I agreed and we went outside the library.

As we walked down the corridors to the entrance I asked her kind of unsure: "So, how is it going here? Are you coping?"

"Yeah, it's fine. There is a lot to learn here and it's a great opportunity for me to be able to study in this magical place. It's so beautiful here, the castle, the grounds, everything!"

"That's good to hear. I remember my first days – I was soooo nervous and I couldn't believe things here were exactly like I've read. I mean, I'm muggle-born so I'd no actual contact with magic before Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I see."

"Teaming up with Slytherins now, are we?", tauntingly shouted Blaise Zabini, standing near the entrance doors coming from the opposite direction, "I mean, you're a clever girl Granger. So it was just a matter of time since you would figure out the good from the bad guys – or in this case girls."

"Ah shut up Blaise. Don't you have anything to do besides getting on my nerves?", I shot back rather angrily.

"Oh, don't bother asking. Actually I have. So have a nice day you two.", he retorted and with a smirk on his face went on his way further into the castle.

Julia and I looked at each other and went outside. Once we stepped down the stairs and onto the grounds towards the lake, Julia asked: "What I don't get is this animosity here. We're used to different groups of people fighting each other but in a school? Sorry but what's the point here?"

"You know, there is a lot more than the obvious shit-talk, like that one was. Did you know that nearly every dark wizard in this country were in some ways affiliated to Slytherin?"

"Eh no, but I can't imagine why."

"Well, i guess it's something about pursuing someone's goals no matter what it takes."

"But that's a good way of thinking, if the goals are worth it."

"Yes, but let the goals beside, in some cases it seems to make you unscrupulous. So much as you would even consider doing black magic and siding yourself with You-Know-Who."

After this there was a short break in our conversation. It was nice to walk around the lake with her. Talking with her I noticed that her eyes were very awake all the time, scanning everything around us. She walked very straight and her body language, though in anticipation of not being too open, made me curious again.

Finally she asked me why everyone refused to say the Dark Lord's name and why it was such a big deal among the students. I filled in, sparing some of the details but making sure she got the point with ...V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T ... being back right. Although it was quite disturbing for me to tell this stuff, she took it without visual emotion to her face.

As we were nearly around the lake, she said: "Thank you, Hermione, for talking to me like that and not being presjudicial towards me."

"Nothing to say thank you for. I enjoyed it being outside with you. But now we really have to get back to work!"

"Yeah, our 15 minutes walk turned out to be rather long."

With that we went back to our place in the library. Oh wait. I just said "our" place...

Anyway, we studied in comfortable silence next to each other, which I was very content to do. It was so cool for me to have someone to be able to study with. Don't get me wrong, I love the company of Ron and Harry. But neither did they have the concentration span like me, nor were they making me feel so ... I don't know the words. Maybe "light".

So, a long story short, it was a really good day and I was very glad I took the opportunity to talk to Julia. Later on I felt the need to go to the Gryffindor common room to see the boys and to relax a bit. Maybe I would use that time turner tonight to study some more. I still couldn't believe McGonagall to give this thing to me. It was incredible! What an awesome day!

So I quietly said my goodbye to Julia, grabbed my back and stuff and headed towards our common room. I didn't catch Harry and/or Ron there, but Ginny was sitting on the sofa infront of the fire place and I felt free to join her.

"Hey Ginny, How is it going? Did you see your brother and Harry? And why are you sitting here alone by yourself?", I asked merrily.

She answered: "Hello Hermione. If you mean with 'my brother' Ronald, I didn't see neither him nor Harry. George said something like Oliver called them out for a Quidditch practice in the afternoon. Maybe Ron joined them?"

"Oh, ok. And why are you sitting all alone here?"

"Ah I don't know."

"Come on, tell me!"

"It's strange around the others. They are always apprehensive towards me. Like I've got a disease or something."

"Of course, it's because of the Chamber...".

"Guess, so.", she said and I noticed how depressed she was about that.

"C'mon Ginny, don't worry. You know how those people are. First they can't believe it. Then they talk about it and afterwards they accept it and the tide turns down. Just sit it out."

"I know. But it sucks."

"Guess what, I've talked to the new girl today. I've met her in the library and...".

With that I started to report everything to Ginny and I couldn't fail to recognize her mood to lighten up. Maybe because she was curious about Julia as well or maybe because I sat down with her and talked to her.

Anyway, though the rest of the day went down rather uneventful (finally I refrained myself from using the time turner just because I used my time to talk and not to study, which kind of killed every right to use it for me) the light warm feeling of being fine made me incredibly happy.

Maybe, because Hogwarts was such an marvellous place to live in. Maybe because of the opportunities it held for me. Maybe because I found people, who accepted me like I am.

 


	4. The Conscience Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia visited her best friend in a rather unusual location...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as I liked it to think it through!

**Chapter 4 – The Conscience Within**

**POV Julia**

 

On Sunday night I quickly went through my evening routine and got into my bed in the girl's dormitory of the Slytherin dungeons. After I shut the curtains I lay down, closed my eyes and listened. The others were still making too much noise. Because I couldn't possibly concentrate like that I took out my wand, which lay beside me as a custom of old. After a silencing spell I was in complete quietness and finally able to concentrate on myself.

 

Then I closed my eyes and let the darkness catch me; flow through me. I always liked the darkness; the calm; the silence. It took me only seconds to reach the castle. Made out of flat smooth dark stone, it melted perfectly into the night. I never really questioned how it was built or which materials were used for it. Somehow it never mattered to me. A lot of the floors and the walls looked like they were made out of black marble with silvery sparkles in it. Every time I went to this place in my head it was night. For me it was natural like that. This place was my comfort zone; my refuge; my dream and my reality.

 

As I walked down the long dim corridor I noticed I was barefoot only dressed in a light dark red gown. But it never felt frosty or uncomfortable, when I ventured around here. So tonight, too, no cold came to my body through the stones beneath my feet or the night's air around me. While being in the manor I always felt nice and warm.

 

Proceeding down the hallway, I noticed now and then that there were rooms to the right. In some of them a nice warm light shone. Some of them were lit by myself on previous occasions. Others weren't. But tonight I withstood my normal urge to switch unused light off and ignored them all. I was heading for my study. After all I had a meeting. And in this place I'm not really sure whether it matters or not.

 

After a short while I arrived at my destination. Thus I went into the room and sitting in a big armchair infront of a roaring fire I saw him. His face was warm and friendly, though I noticed his brown eyes having an edge in them I disliked because it forbode a disapproving touch to something I might have done. The figure wore a clean white shirt, black elegant trousers with a small but shiny leather belt and black suit-shoes. The sleeves of his shirt were neatly rolled back to his elbows, which accentuated his strong toned muscles. His dark hair wasn't very long but thick and nicely cut. Like always, he looked gorgeous.

 

"Ah, Anna. On 'time' as always. It always strikes me how we meet here at the same moment.", he said and I started to relax as the feeling of being home showed itself. Maybe we were 'feeling' the correct date of a meeting.

 

"Hi. It's good to see you."

 

"Sit down! I've made some tea for us. How have your first days in this 'wizard'-school been?"

 

"Thanks.", I took a cup, put 3 dices of sugar in it and sipped, "It would be much better, if you refrained yourself from showing your annoyance even in the first sentences you say to me."

 

"I'm sorry, if I offended you. But you know my point of view of your little 'adventure' in England."

 

"We've had the discussion before. And the decision was made and I won't change it. I'll give Hogwarts a try and see what I can learn and what I can do to help people." A slight amount of anger fought itself to the front.

 

"As you know that I love you in all aspects of your personality and that I respect you, I won't try to prevent you from doing so. Nevertheless I feel free to express my opinion on this escapade as often as I want to. But you wanted to tell me how things are developing."

 

"No, Actually you wanted me to tell you. It's working out quite well. They have this house system in the school and I was sorted into Slytherin, a house which all the others refer to with the attributes of 'darkness', 'evil' and 'black magic'."

 

He chuckled: "Well, isn't THAT funny?"

 

"I didn't tell anyone. Their ideas of black and white magic are different. They always refer to this 'evil' wizard Voldemort, who about 14 years ago came to power in England and reigned kind of cruel."

 

"A Voldemort? Somewhere I've heard that name before. But I guess, he can't have been too bad, can he?"

 

"It depends on the scale you're measuring with. He segregated people around their blood lines and killed a lot of innocent persons."

 

"Don't they do that nearly every time?"

 

"Yes, they do. But the people in Hogwarts are probably not aware of that. So, obviously they've put me into the 'bad' house, which doesn't seem so bad to me. Some of the students there are rather friendly, others not. It's like that in the real world."

 

"Funny, you're talking about the real world, while being in a space where most people would say it doesn't exit."

 

"Yeah, the concept of reality is strange. I still can't fully grasp it. Nevertheless I've to use some words to distinguish the places for myself. Though this one isn't less real than Hogwarts, I like to say to the outer world the 'real world' because that's where I want to focus my life."

 

"Reality has nothing to do with objectivity. It's different for every person, which makes it to some extent a construct without definable borders. So I guess you would've to see it all to comprehend this. Despite I don't know, if I would want to 'see it all' .", the figure said.

 

Of course I wouldn't want to 'see it all', either. What good could that hold? I've seen so much hatred, lies and delusions before it would suffice for a human's life span. To be honest, I was confused enough with my life just like it was. What could I answer to that?

 

I took another sip of my tea. The taste was perfect, like always. Through the open window I could see the full moon. The full moon always shone to our meetings. I loved the moon; as I loved the darkness; as I liked it, when the contures were getting indefinite and blurred. It kind of gives you a new angle to the world and calmes every emotion in you down. Sometimes, and especially here, the calmness would make all my hurt and frustration go away for a moment. These moments were priceless and I treasured them in my heart.

 

The figure looked at me and I felt that familiar feeling of being at home again. After all, he was like the brother to me, I was never fortunate enough to have. We've been through so much, we lost so much, we cried so much. But we fought through it together. Now and then I feel rather detached from him, like he'd developed further while I stood still. But of course, this was just an illusion. We BOTH changed, as it was natural if you get older and more experienced.

 

Once we were the closest to each other. We knew everything about each other and it felt natural to nearly feel in unison with each other. Then things had shifted and I made the decision to move out into the open again. To get myself up to do something good although I felt so helpless and alone and forsaken. When we met, all these things popped up into my mind and it hurt so much. We weren't that close anymore though we still tried to prevent any harm from us.

 

He then said:

 

"You know I just want to let you know that I'm happy with what makes you happy. I just don't know what will happen, if the people around you find out, who you are and what you're able to. After all, you've developed so much over the past few years that most conflicts the people around you face are long fought through for you. Well, at least concerning suffering and surviving. Maybe it would be wise to conceal the most of it."

 

"I'm not stupid."

 

"Of course, you're not. But they might be."

 

"I chose Hogwarts to help and to get to know a new perspective on things. This is exactly what I'll do there. Besides there are some people around I could imagine being friends with."

 

"That's good. Of course you will. Just be sure you let the dead being dead and the powers they know nothing off unrevealed. Otherwise they might try to kill you, like Voldemort tried to in regard to your class mate Harry Potter."

 

"Yes, I'll be careful. After all, it's not like I've to fight for life and death there. I'm studying. Indeed I can learn a lot there. They do things completely different. The charms and jinxes are different as well as their way of eating or their way of teaching. Their whole understanding of magic and their approach towards it is completely apart from ours. Right now I couldn't imagine a situation, in which I would be forced to reveal anything of my past."

 

"Better do not do so, even if you feel compelled. After all, 'death' rather seems to be a construct quite comparable to that of 'reality', don't you think?"

 

"Well, let's not hope it will come to that.". Then I felt rather uncomfortable at this thought. Like a big black hole consuming all joy and happiness inside you...

 

"There is one thing, which I think could lead you to reveal your past. I know you really want to find some friends; someone to be family with. A very good thing to do. But in order to receive you'll need to give first. And because lying is something vastly dangerous for you to do because of your situation, at some stage you might WANT to reveal stuff. Just because you feel like you can't bear it anymore. Then you will have to be cautious."

 

"You can't always tell me what to do!", I retorted angrily. Deep down I knew he wanted to protect me and keep me safe but my sense if independency made its presence felt in my heart. "Besides, it's time for me to go."

 

"Time? Since when does time matter here?"

 

"Since I say it does. I already told you that I want to sort things out in my life. I told you that I want to focus on Hogwarts. How can I do this, if I spend more time here, then in 'the real world'?"

 

"Anna, which time is it?"

 

"Mmmm. I don't know."

 

"Right. Because there is no time. What you wanted to say was: You made me uncomfortable. I want to leave to refocus."

 

"You made me uncomfortable. I want to leave to refocus."

 

With that the figure stood up, while I mirrored his movements. We hugged each other, he kissed my left cheek, turned and went out of the room. At first I just stood there. Then I noticed a tear running down my very cheek his lips just had brushed.

 

Then I went back the way I came until...

... I woke up.

 

Blinking, I still lay into my bed. Once I resigned the silencing spell I overheard the other girl's talk. It was like only five minutes or so had passed. Always when I return I felt very exhausted like my body had done a major workout. Thus I fell asleep even before I could silence my roommates again. After all, it has been a good start here in Hogwarts and I deserved my sweet sleep.

 

 

*

 

At times she was

strange and

dangerous

But mostly she was

sweet and scared

and harmless

(Unknown Author)

 

 

 


	5. -The Bigger Picture-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape finds himself confronted with a visit from fellow death eater Lucius Malfoy. The latter shows keen interest in Julia and searches for ways to gather information about her. Besides Sirius Black and Remus Lupin start to play important roles. The story gains momentum and the relationship of the different characters becomes way more complicated.

_Chapter 5_

**-The Bigger Picture-**

_*I've slept and dreamt, life would be joy -_

_I've woken up and saw, life was duty -_

_I did what I had to do – and see, duty was joy._

_Rabindranath Tagore*_

 

The next week started pretty usual and on Monday's morning at breakfast no one was expecting anything special. As everybody filed into the Great Hall and sat down at the respective tables, Dumbledore stood up and wanted the students to be quiet.

"Good morning! Today I've to speak with you about a very serious topic. Besides, there are some announcements to be said. Some of you might have heard it already. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. The Ministry of Magic believes Black to be guilty for having killed innocent muggles along with his former friend Peter Pettigrew 13 years ago. Supposedly he was and is a follower of Lord Voldemort."

At speaking out his name, the big majority of the students and teachers gasped shocked. Harry, naturally, didn't. Julia didn't either, not really knowing what she was supposed to be afraid of speaking out a name.

The headmaster continued: "Furthermore, Black is the cousin of feared Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange, who is also incarcerated in a cell in Azkaban."

While saying that, Neville flinched and looked uneasily down at his plate. The sorrow of having lost his parents to Lestrange heavily engraved into his features.

Ron silently uttered to Harry: "Yeah, and you know whose cousin he is too?"

Harry asked: "No, whose?"

Ron pointed over to Draco Malfoy at the Slytherin table: "To his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. See, all the bad people are connected to each other."

Hermione hushed them quiet, to hear what Dumbledore had to say: "The most concerning point is that Black was imprisoned for more then 10 years in the harshest magical prison in the whole United Kingdom and he managed to escape. No one knows how, which poses a certain threat to security officials because obviously there is a way out for the prisoners. Anyhow, because of these events I'm very glad that we managed to find a former Hogwart's student, who is an expert in the Defence against the Dark Arts as support for our staff."

Hearing this, Snape nearly lost his facade of a blank face. Of course, he already knew what Dumbledore was about to say. But the remark hurt him anyway.

"Thus, we are very happy to introduce Mr. Remus Lupin back at our school in the capacity of overseer of the security of the castle. Welcome Remus!"

With that, a very slender figure rose from a background seat everybody seemed to have had overseen. Lupin looked very pale and exhausted but also very friendly and authentic as he stepped next to the headmaster. He was dressed in adequate but seemingly worn-out robes, which might be better off replaced. Just as Dumbledore, with a huge friendly grin on his face, started to clap and nearly everyone joined in Lupin's face lit up and he seemed to be genuinely touched.

Snape on the other hand didn't clap. In fact, he looked like he'd to vomit...

Dumbledore motioned Lupin to speak and the new member of staff said a few words of thanks and that he was very joyous to work at his old school. Then he quickly sat down uneasily next to the Transfiguration teacher McGonagall and the new Potions teacher Jeffson. Lupin looked, like he hated public speaking and sitting next to one of his own former teachers seemed very strange to him.

On the point of Dumbledore to continue with his speech, Snape had regained his composure; his face being as unreadable as ever.

"To assist in the security of as all I want to encourage you to be very cautious. Please do not try to test the necessity of our rules, especially outside the castle. As you're all aware of, the Forbidden Forest has it's name because it is forbidden for students to go in there. Despite I don't want anyone to panic. Right now the ministry doesn't know what Black is planning. But because this was his old school and because of the events of the last year...", at that Ginny shifted unquietly on her seat, "he might try to get into the castle. So please follow the instructions given by the staff and your prefects. And now, enjoy your breakfast and have a nice week.", with a joviant smile Dumbledore sat down at the teacher's table next to Snape and engaged him in a conversation the DADA-teacher didn't know, if he liked it to have.

Just as the headmaster finished his speech a loud clatter of conversations from the students erupted. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in a deep talk, when the post came flying in.

At first Hermione got her issue of the "Daily Prophet" and she immediately put it flat on the table for the three to see. There was big picture of an unwashed crazy man silently screeming all over again. The headline said: "Sirius Black escaped. Mass murderer on the run." The article reignited their discussion. What could Black want to do, since he wasn't imprisoned anymore?

They were interrupted again by Errol, the Weasley's owl, who dropped a letter for Ron and accidently nearly drowned himself in a big pitcher of pumpkin juice, splattering orange drops on Ginny. Caused by this, Seamus and Dean burst out in laughter, which made Ginny to redden and to glare at the boys angrily.

"It's from Mum.", Ron stated the obvious.

"Open it.", Harry said, "What does she write?"

Ron read for the three of them aloud: _"Dear Ronald,_

_Since Errol isn't the most reliable owl, I'm sure you've already heard the news: Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban and is now free on the run. You know, who he is and the story behind his imprisonment. I want you to be very careful and cautious and to look out for your sister and especially for Harry. Black, if he really was a Death Eater, might want to harm Harry because of his history. Watch out for them and please text me regularly, how thing's are._

_There is another thing I feel the need to share with you, though you'll have to promise me to keep calm and mature about it before reading further. Your Dad got some news from the ministry. He noticed Lucius Malfoy to be very often personally in the ministry to speak with different people, most of them very powerful. Although it's nothing new, that he meddles into our politics with his money and relationships, he seemed rather agitated, especially after the happenings in the Chamber of Secrets last year and increased his efforts in whatever he tries to do. Arthur suspects that nothing good will come out of it but we don't know what it is. This adds to my worries for the safety of you all, so please watch out._

_Greet your brothers and your sister,_

_I love you all with all of my heart,_

_Mum"._

Ron looked at his friends with a strange look on his face. He was torn between being embarassed and honestly concerned about the news of Black's break out. A little bit of proud that his Mum thought so highly of him to be able to protect his friends might have been swinging into his looks as well. Then Harry said: "Well, it's nothing new that the Malfoys are a powerful family in the wizard community, even I know that. But I wonder what Professor Lupin will be doing around here. Dumbledore forgot to tell us that. And Ron,", Harry looked intently at his friend with a slight feature of apprehensiveness, "I really appreciate it that your Mum extends her worries for you over me, too, but isn't she slightly overreacting?"

He answered a little bit startled: "Ehm, yea I guess. Sorry mate, but it's Mum after all. She...".

"No,", Hermione interrupted a little bit too strictly, "Dumbledore didn't FORGET to tell us what Lupin does here – he plainly didn't want to. I guess he'll be doing some tasks set by the headmaster while making sure not everyone notices what exactly it is he does."

"I really don't know, if the whole thing is worth the fuss. Ok, it's incredible that someone managed to escape from the best protected prison there ist but being that long in it must have driven him mad.", Ron threw in, "And by the way, thanks for interrupting me."

Hermione repeated: "Oh come on Ron, let's focus here on the important stuff. Yes, Black is mad. Just look at the picture on the Prophet's front page.". While saying that, she pointed on the silently screaming figure next to the main article in the paper; the figure violently shaking his chains.

"Awesome. And I was so stupid to assume, that after last year we'll just have a quiet normal year of studying...", Harry tiredly added.

"Don't we think that every time a new term starts?", Hermione rhetorically asked feeling big sympathy for her friend.

The topic stayed with them for nearly the whole day because Ron wasn't the only one of the students getting a mail concerning Sirius Black. It seemed like the whole school muttered about the news.

 

**POV Severus**

 

Luckily a familiar owl interrupted the boring conversation the headmaster was having with me. This was Germogen, one of Lucius Malfoy's business mail carriers from Malfoy Manor. Though Lucius and me wrote each other regularly from time to time, I knew him too good to assume getting a letter from him on this day wasn't completely at random. As I opened it, I quickly scanned the lines and made sure that I only read it properly once Dumbledore started an intense conversation with Hagrid about the latest news of this year's Flobber Worm offspring. Ridiculous.

The letter said:

" _Dear Severus,_

_Concerning some news I've received over the last days, I would appreciate it, if you could make some time for me this evening to talk to you in private. Since Black escaped, there might be several other things to discuss as well._

_If it suits you, I'll meet you in your office at 7 o'clock p.m. right after tea via the Floo Network. Don't bother writing a letter back with Germogen – if I don't receive one when he comes back, I'll know that you've got time._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_L.M."_

What could that be about? Though I was a little bit concerned, I quickly masked my face again. Wouldn't be too good for all those fools around me to see what was written here. Anyway, of course I'll meet him tonight and it's a good thing I don't have to storm off into the owlery to answer him, since Germogen already left for his well earned break. They would assume something would be bothering me and even if it is, they shouldn't know that. It's weakness to let emotions control you, and all those fools are falling for it. You can read the people around you – it's not hard because most of them are not even trying to conceil anything. It's a good thing for them the Dark Times had passed – how could they cope with that little self-control? But then, maybe things will change again. We will see, once the time is ripe.

After putting the letter away into my robes, I silently ate my porridge nodding politely to Nikolaj as he got up after finishing his breakfast. At first I was very angry at him and Dumbledore that it wasn't me to refill the lack Lockhart has left us with last year. But funnily, Jeffson and me came along quite good. He was a man of manners. He wouldn't brag about anything and keep his distance while being polite and open for a formal talk or a discussion about scientific questions. He was the kind of guy I could spent time with though, of course, it would need time to develop.

I finished my breakfast in a decent amount of time and went out of the Great Hall. After all, there was still teaching to be done. As I went past the Slytherin table I shortly locked eyes with Draco, after scanning the table for possible animosities between anyone of them. It was an old ritual for me because I believe in the ideals of Salazar Slytherin – the utmost was discipline. And if anyone of my students displayed an unappropriate behaviour at the meal table, for example fighting each other, it would make the whole house look bad. I, certainly, wasn't the kind of teacher to encourage such manners. Discipline was the thing, which distinguished us from the other, lesser houses. Anyway, anything was quiet thus I left with quick steps.

 

**POV Draco**

 

Devastation, Hope, Despair, Love, Pain, Anxiousness, Self-Consciouscness, Loyalty, Happiness and Grief. Was it possible to feel all that and more at once? After I got myself involved with that girl my breakfast was kind of untasty after all. It wasn't bad, nothing horrible happened. But on the weekend we had a sit-in in our prefect's room and later, after it was quiet there, in our common room. We two were the last ones after all the others left to go to bed and we ended up next to each other on the couch in front of the fire. After a short time I took her into my arms and a brief time later we kissed each other. It was so strange – We've had a nice time but we both agreed upon leaving it to that. We just fooled around and were both content with that. Nobody wanted a relationship or anything else. So, as I reflected on the events later on that night in my bed I couldn't find anything bad about it. It was just a kiss and I didn't love her or anything. As I mentioned earlier, we felt contend about it to leave it that way. Maybe we would repeat it though, maybe not. Damn it.

Once I lifted my gaze up from my oat meal and locked eyes with Julia, I knew that she thought about the same thing. She smiled friendly and I repeated the gesture. I've never had that before, feeling physical innocent satisfaction without all those strange implications of "love" or whatever it is, all the idiots around me tried to chase. I knew from experience, that love cuts both ways – it could be incredibly awesome, maybe the best thing in your life and it could also destroy you. Thus it was good to have had that brief experience with the new girl in this uncomplicated way. The best thing was that nobody knew about it except we two. And I was intent on letting it stay that way.

My thoughts were disturbed once I saw one of father's owls approaching uncle Severus. Shortly afterwards, I received a letter from him, too. Because I knew that it wasn't safe to read it next to my fellows, I tucked it away immediately and after I finished my breakfast I went quickly out of the Great Hall and around a solemn corner in the corridors on the way to the dungeons.

Then I read:

" _My dear Draco,_

_Are you alright? Your Mum sends her greetings and love to you. Be a good son and write her more often, she is always delighted to get some news from you. And so do I._

_I've heard that there is a new student in your house. A girl joining after the first week of the term. I'm quite sure you know, who I speak about. Draco, I've got a task for you. As the heir of the Malfoy name, as my son, you are under my protection in our community. And after I die, you'll provide that protection for our family and step in my place. We've talked about the family's business more and more in the last time and I did this on purpose. I consider the time to be right to introduce you to our enterprise as a valuable member and my future heir. Of course, you already know about these things. But I repeated it to reinforce your sense of duty and our credo: The Malfoy family comes first in all things we do._

_I got a task for you. A task, which outcome is yet unsure but I think it could be of the utmost value to our course in the near future. Befriend Julia Makharovskaya Karaganova. You don't have to do anything special just make sure you two have a steady relationship and she talks to you._

_Do that for me, Draco._

_Remember, your Mum is not the only one loving you._

_Your father._

_PS: This letter will self-ignite, after you read it."_

 

What kind of coincidence was that? Father wants me to have her talk to me, I think kissing kind of includes that, doesn't it?

After the letter burned itself, I made sure nobody saw me and headed to the dungeons. Now I was even more unsure to know how I should feel about Julia's and mine small encounter on the weekend.

 

**POV Severus**

 

Punctual at 7 o'clock in the evening Lucius stepped out the fireplace in my office, green flames licking at his costly black robes, his walking cone shining brightly from the polish it surely had received from one of the Malfoy's house elves. Lucius' blonde hair was neatly trimmed and bound back in a ponytail, which was unusual for him to wear I noticed.

Before he arrived I had rearranged the things in my office and ordered some strong black tea as I knew my friend liked it the most. After all, a good setting did matter in most of cases. Furthermore I put on nice slow classical music though I don't remember anymore what it was exactly. Maybe Rakhmaninov or Chaykovsky, something like that.

"Good evening Severus. It's a pleasure to see you. Thank you, that you could make time for me tonight.", my guest said as he stepped into the room gracefully.

"Good evening. Don't you worry, I noticed the tone in your letter and I'm sure I won't be disappointed to have made time for tonight. Please, take a seat and feel free to have a cup of tea.", I said mentioning for him to sit down at the small tea table in a corner of my room and pouring out two cups of the strong black-red-ish liquid.

"Thank you. First of all, how is my son doing?", he asked after he said down, taking one of the cups into his left hand. The heavy silver Malfoy-seal-ring on his left ring finger shining in the light.

"As always, exceptionally good. You can be sure that your son, in my opinion, pays respect to the name he is wearing. He is studying hard, though to really excel to his full potential, harder work is still necessary. His demaenour is flawless and he pays enough attention to his outward appearance. To conclude, he is on the right path to be able to make use of his talents.

"It's a delight, to hear that, especially from you since your opinion is what it is not some stupid brabbling about things most people know nothing of. I appreciate it, and will make sure he increases his efforts."

"Lucius, why are you here? Since your letter I'm wondering why you requested to speak to me in private."

"Are the necessary procurements arranged?"

"As always, my room is safe from eavesdropping."

"Right, I'm sure it is. No offence intended."

"No offence taken. What is it?"

"There are two topics, I'm hear to discuss with you. Firstly, I hope to get some information from you about Julia Karaganova, your new student. Because I've got some news for you about her."

"Then, please be so kind, to start first.", I said, taking a big sip from the excellent tea. The kitchen's house elf working for me really does an awesome job. Wouldn't change him for good.

Lucius took a deep breath and continued: "The Dark Lord, as you know, is not dead."

I nodded and he continued: "Though he is right now not in a physical state of being, and it's certainly not safe to discuss that here, he survived the accounter with Potter. For once, the old fool Dumbledore is right in one thing. When the Dark Lord returns, he will be very grateful to his loyal followers. Miss Karaganova might have some secrets, which to reveal could turn out very useful."

"I'm listening. Please continue."

"Last full moon I got instructions to gather information about her and to see, whether she could be either used for our purposes or made to be participating in our business on her own free will."

"Why would she be useful? I only know, that Dumbledore was very secretive about his acceptance of her in this school. There is not much information about her here."

"That, I'm not quite sure of right now. But I want to urge you to point her into the right direction now and then, where it might be necessary. The Malfoy family will be very greatful for that."

Though a hundred questions hunted my mind, I masked my face as good as I could, sensing the power and danger emanating from this man. For this moment, I decided to let him tell his tale and let things be how they are.

Thus I said: "Ok, I'll see what I can do. What is the second errand of your visit?"

"The second errand, of course, is Sirius Black. What do you think he will do?"

"Asking me about Black is weird, Lucius, because I harbour a hate on this man it's hardly matchable. I think he will run. Run as long as he can and then he'll get himself killed, doing something stupid, as he only listens to his feelings and his heart, never to his reason and brain."

"I guessed you would say that. Please keep your ears open how his doings are received here in Hogwarts. Still, big events are going to evolve.", with that he got up and moved to the fireplace, abruptly ending our conversation.

Then he continued: "Thank you Severus, for having time for me. I'll leave now, since I robbed you enough of your evening already."

"Don't you worry, it was a pleasure. Concerning Black we'll have to see. We'll speak Lucius. Be well."

"So do you.". He turned, stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in green flames.

"Big things to evolve... I've had enough of this already.", I thought to myself as I sat down on my desk and started working again. Surely, later on I could think everything through thoroughly. Things were developing indeed.

* * *

 

In the meantime, Dumbledore walked around his office restlessly. Now and then he stopped to scratch Fawkes beneath his beak. A feeling of bad things going to happen soon made him sick to his stomach. After a while, he took a coat and disapparated out into the Hogwarts grounds to go for a walk to clear his mind. Apparating inside the grounds was definitely a privilege the headmaster enjoyed.

As the blackness of the night stretched itself over the sunset, he tried to clear his mind. But he couldn't – his mind was occupied to decipher the signs – What does Voldemort do? How could he finally be defeated? And what did Lucius Malfoy want inside his castle?

 


	6. - A Flash of Regret-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia's past is slowly catching up with her...

**_Chapter 6_ **

****\- A Flash of Regret-** **

*She was the sun shining upon   
The tomb of your hopes and dreams so frail  
He was the moon painting you  
With its glow so vulnerable and pale.

_Him-Funeral of Hearts*_

 

The next weekend was a very promising one as the first Quidditch match of the term was set to take place. Naturally, Harry, Ron and nearly all other students were totally into it and looking forward to the game on Sunday morning. Hermione looked forward to the game as well but for other reasons. Because of her immense timetable she hoped to catch a few quiet hours in the castle's library without any distractions – everyone would be outside, watching the game Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. Of course, she wished Harry, Fred, George, Angelina and all the others the best and a victory, but someone needed to set priorities. And for Hermione, the priorities were clear, especially in these war-forboding-times. After all, education was more important than sports. At least for her.

 

On Sunday morning's breakfast table the dominating topic was evidently Quidditch. Especially Ron astounded her with his impressive analysis of the pros and cons of the two teams. Who would've known, that there was so much to think about in such a simple game? It was astounding. If just he could concentrate with half the intensity of his affection with Quidditch on his studies, he would be by far a top student.

 

Hermione listened to all their agitated chats and now and then chimed in with polite sentences. As breakfast was nearly at an end, Ron asked her:

"Are you going with me to the game? You didn't say so."

She answered: "Eh, No, I don't. That's why I didn't say anything.

"Why not?", Harry asked.

"Don't get me wrong. I wish you all the best and a victory but I definitely need to catch up with homework and my studies. So I'll be in the library reading and writing."

"Ahhh, c'mon 'Mione. You can't be serious?!", Ron spat out.

"Don't be annoyed. I just got to study!"

"Mhhh. Ok, but we'll eat tea together tonight, right?", Harry conceded.

"Yeah, sure!"

 

With that, the matter was settled. The rest of the breakfast's talk returned to Quidditch and after all, the boys were so excited about the game that Ron wasn't too angry. Though Hermione awkwardly enjoyed it a little bit that he was having a hard time with her not going with them. What really bothered her though, was Harry from time to time. Sometimes he would put his palm flat on his forehead as like he tried to keep his head from bursting. Hermione knew, how devastating headaches could be. But she even got more suspicious when she noticed Harry doing it only in brief moments, in which the other's attention wouldn't be on him. He tried to hide it. Therefore Hermione made a mental note to herself, that she had to press on this matter when they all calmed down after the game.

 

****POV Hermione** **

 

As soon as I got up from the breakfast table in the direction of the dorm to get my things for study, my mind was on my homework. The time-turner was an incredibly useful tool with which McGonagall really made it possible for me, to study an immense amount of subjects and topics. But it also meant a big responsibility because I'd to work very thoroughly on every one of them to prove the professor right with her trust in me. So I was highly motivated to make the utmost out of this chance. Who knew, maybe if I proved myself, I could keep it for the next term as well?

 

Thus I went to the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory, got my things and went on my way to the library. Both funnily and naturally, the castle seemed kind of deserted: Nearly everyone was on his or her way to the Quidditch pitch – perfect, for a day of concentrated studies.

In an instant I felt the uncommon urge to try another way to the library. Because I've learned the map of Hogwarts by heart, it wasn't difficult for me to find one. Soon I went down a lonesome corridor. At a crossing I heard Professor Dumbledore's voice, unusually agitated. As I slowly came near to the crossing I recognized the person being in conversation with the headmaster as Professor Lupin. Was he a professor though? He wasn't exactly a teacher but anyway, I got to focus on the important things here.

I made sure I moved very quietly and hid behind an old knight's armour, standing on the left side of the corridor near the crossing. From this point I was able to eavesdrop on the conversation:

 

"NEVER!", Dumbledore hushed angrily, "I'll never allow it. And I wouldn't have expected a proposition like this from you, Remus."

"Professor Dumbledore, with all respect, sir, but Sirius Black is a threat to this school. Besides, if I'm allowed to add, you hired me to secure to this place.", Lupin answered.

"Yes, I hired you to secure Hogwarts and not to place Dementors on the school grounds. What would happen, if accidently they would feed on a student? Or on an unprepared teacher? In addition to that, I don't trust these creatures."

"But headmaster, this isn't about trust. It's about the security of all those children you are obliged to care for. As it is the ministry, which controls the Dementors, there won't be any unwanted incidences."

"Remus, I don't care if they pledge allegiance to whomever they do that these days. These creatures aren't made for the light world. Their world consists of the feeding on sorrow and despair and they don't care about us. They only allow the ministry to partly control them because it lets them feed on all those poor soules captive in Azkaban."

"Professor Dumbledore, again, with all respect, those imprisoned in Azkaban aren't exactly poor souls. They all have committed the most horrible crimes in our society."

"My answer is NO and you will respect that.", Dumbledore said with authority.

Lupin, sensing his defeat at least for the moment, inclined his head and said: "Alright. I'll work on an alternative."

"I'm sure you will. Good day, Remus.", with that Dumbledore went away. Luckily he didn't took the way I came.

 

But soon after I heard Professor Lupin moving towards me. Thus before he could see me behind the armour, I stepped into the open and when we saw each other I greeted him. He looked a little bit startled but returned a polite greeting and hurried past me away.

 

Wow, that was something. I've read about Dementors and if they were really discussing them as security guards for Hogwarts, Black must've been really dangerous. So I made another mental note to inform Harry and Ron about that tonight and continued my way to the library.

 

As ususal I nodded to Madam Pince as I went inside and moved to my usual spot. No way, again it was Julia sitting there already... 

 

****POV Julia** **

 

... then I looked up and saw Hermione moving towards me. I instinctively smiled at her. As she saw me, she looked rather surprised but then returned my smile. That was really funny because I hoped I would see her here but didn't make any arrangements for that to happen.

This morning Draco, and anyone else, tried to convince me to come over to the Quidditch field to see the first game of this term's season. But I really wanted to use the day for thinking and studying. I already knew that it was very comfortable to sit next to Hermione doing exactly that. And, by the way, she was able to sit next to me in silent companionship. This I enjoyed very much.

 

Hermione muttered a greeting and I responded friendly. Then she sat down next to me and we started studying quietly and at ease with each other.

 

_Suddenly it hurts again – so much I can barely keep standing on my feet. The pain shoots through my body; I feel like a prisoner; all hope seems far far away. Why can't I control it? I know what it is; I've felt it before many times. The devastation, hatred, hopelessness, force and anger. It wipes away anything my mind holds onto to stay sane. It started like a whisper from another place, A place no one might understand. Well, of course there are some, who do. But who wants to talk with them?_

_Then the feeling gains force like a thunderstorm and destroys all the joy in you and leaves just aggression... A flash of burning red fire appears infront of my eyes. A hateful heatsickening cry hits my ears..._

_It has been a long time, since the ghosts from another time made their presence senseable again. All the fear, pain and despair I've shut away in my mind is pulled to my conscience again – with brute force. From one moment to another my mood swings from "not too bad" to "the sun will never shine again". Not that I would care about the sun, but you sure do get the meaning._

_At first it surprises and scares me, then again I feel used to it; like the times I were... used to it. There were times when I even felt kind of comfortable in it. A madness building up slowly and once unleashed washing away anything positive you've tried to become. A demon, you would've wanted to kill long before, but it survived and outweighed you, fuelling your anger with a raging fire like a lightning bolt on a heap of dried grass._

_Then, suddenly, blankness. The pain only a faint whisper; fading away as quickly as it overcame you. You still know it is there, it was there, it will be there. But somehow, it creeps back to the black hole in your being you've condemned it to. A ride from paradies to hell and back to normal in merely a second – Nobody will understand you, if you would ever want to tell someone about it. That's for sure._

 

"Hey! Whats wrong with you?", Hermione said concerned and obviously a little too loud as Mrs. Pince hushed her quiet.

After a brief moment I answered: "What? Nothing."

"I don't believe you. You looked in horror", she muttered now very quietly.

I thought to myself: "You've no idea what kind of horror, darling...", and answered: "No, it's alright. But thanks for your concern."

Hermione looked at me in a way I was very certain she didn't believe me. Despite that, she just shot me another look and concentrated on her work again. How grateful have I been for her to do exactly that in that moment. I could've explained nothing to her, even if I would've known how to put it into words.

Sometimes, I hated myself being this torn. And then, I thought about how stupid I were to think that way: Nobody had my talents, nor my personality, nor my abilites. I could do so much good, if I would just be able to fix my mind. But how do you do THAT?

It took me some time after that to refocus on my studies. To mask my face was way easier. Thus a blank expression fell back onto my face as soon as Hermione started to read again. 

 

****POV Hermione** **

 

Well, hasn't that been strange? What on earth could've crept past Julia's mind to let her look like that for a split second? Obviously she didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't press the matter. We worked quietly on for hours. After a short lunch break, which again we spent wandering one round around the Lake outside, we continued studying. As tea was due, around 6 o'clock in the evening, we agreed upon leaving the books be, put our stuff into our bags and went together to the Great Hall. As we crossed Mrs. Pince I muttered an apology to her and after a short moment of hesitating she looked as friendly as ever.

It was a very good day and I was eager to get to know how the Gryffindor team did in the game. As we went down the usual way towards the Great Hall, we were stopped by two figures: Blaise and Malfoy – Awesome.

"Well, well, well, look at that Draco. Granger and Julia together again. I told you, they have a thing for each other!", Blaise hissed spitefully.

A thing for each other? What was this brat talking about?

"Oh, hey Draco.", Julia said with a slight smile on her face, which irritated me somehow, "And Blaise, what is it with you? Do YOU want to study the whole day in the library with me?"

"Whow, Merlin prevent", he answered mockingly an equal smile on his face.

"See, so why wouldn't I study with Hermione, since she makes me feel quite comfortable.", Julia said.

Did she really just say that? I couldn't but notice a warm sensation in me at the kindness of her words. Draco on the other hand looked a little bit angry. Thus he said: "Come on, Blaise. Let's get something to eat. It's hard enough to stand these Gryffindors but since their victory today, I'm not wanting to get seriously pissed about it even before I've had something in my stomach."

"So Gryffindor won?", I asked anxiously. Suddenly I didn't care anymore, that it was Malfoy I talked to.

"Obviously. Tell me Granger, how is it, that you're so smart and miss that, so you've to get to know it from me?"

As Blaise chuckled and the boys going away towards the Great Hall, I asked myself the same question. After a small moment, Julia tucked on my arm: "C'mon. Let's go, I'm starving!"

 

And with that we slowly followed the two Slytherins.

 

 

 

 


	7. -Talkisms-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quidditch, headaches and the house rivalries - a typical Hogwartian chapter, don't you think?

_Chapter 7_

**-Talkisms-**

_*There are things that cannot be undone._

_There are mistakes that will never be forgiven._

_Sometimes at night, I pray to wake a different person in a different place.*_

_ Laura Jane Grace _

 

_ As Julia and Hermione entered the Great Hall on Sunday evening for dinner together following the two Slytherins Blaise and Draco Ron and Harry exchanged strange looks. But when Hermione approached the Gryffindor table the team's victory in the term's first Quidditch match over Hufflepuff took over everybody's interest. Because all were so absorbed into the just passed game and glad that the own team had won, Hermione calmed her urge to talk to Harry and Ron in private about the discussion she'd had eavesdropped of Dumbledore and Lupin and, of course, Harry's strange headaches. Bad to her nerves she was just able to start that private talk after Monday morning's breakfast in the Gryffindor Common Room – where they were supposed to get their books, feathers and other things they needed for the upcoming lessons. At breakfast Dumbledore announced big news: The first Hogsmeade trip was due on the weekend. It dropped Harry's mood essentially, since he wasn't able to procure the signature of either his aunt or his uncle to be able to go with his friends. Hermione and Ron tried to cheer him up and thus it was just in the common room, where Hermione found a few minutes in relative privacy to talk to her friends. _

 

_ **POV Hermione** _

 

_ "I'm so glad you won, and especially you didn't get hurt in the process of it.", I said to the two boys as we snatched 5 minutes in our favourite corner in the common room infront of the fireplace. It's funny, nearly everytime we three got together to talk it seemed to be that place where we chose to speak. Because everyone was in a relative hurry, we could speak relatively freely. Thus I continued towards Harry: "How is your head doing? Did you get any more of those strange headaches you're trying to overact?" _

 

_ "Hermione! Don't be that overprotective. Yes, I DO get headaches from time to time. But I guess that's just normal and I'm NOT overacting anything.", he answered rather angrily. _

 

_ "No, Dude. Mione's right! I've seen it, too, that strange look on your face when you get them.", Ron joined me, suddenly eager to get to know more on the subject as well.  _

 

_ "Now you start, too? Alright. They do hurt. And I don't know what triggers them. It's like a flash of pain starting in my scar and spreading throughout my head and then through my whole body. Normally it disappeares as soon as it appears – Everything seems to be over in seconds. But they hurt like hell." _

 

_ "Have you been to Madam Pomfrey with this?", I asked him. In my mind I made a quick connection between the symptoms Harry described and the look on Julia's face in the library. Did they have similar "headaches"? Could something like this happen in the magical world? Collective headaches? Linked symptoms of the same disease? _

 

_ "No, seriously, I've seen her so many times already I'm not that eager to see her again. Besides I can cope with it. It's annoying but not too bad. I can't stand the hospital wing anymore.", Harry said. _

 

_ "Harry I understand, that you don't want to go to the hospital but look, yesterday I've been in the library with Julia..." _

 

_ "... Yeaaaa, you kind of made a friend there, didn't you?", Ron interrupted me teasingly. Whenever he spoke to me like that I couldn't really make out if he was just mocking me or really angry about something that stupid, no one else could be worried about. _

 

_ "Eh, what?", I responded thus rather perplexed. _

 

_ "Yeah, Hermione, Ron's right. We saw you yesterday coming into the Great Hall together. You've seen her quite a few times since she started in Hogwarts, haven't you?", Harry chimed in rather happy to avert the attention of the conversation away from his headaches. Anyway, who could blame him? It must've sucked so hard to always get this much of attention from everyone about everything you do. I certainly didn't envy that. _

 

_ "Eh, yes, we do get along quite well. So maybe we'll become friends. But what I wanted to tell you is...", I answered just to get interrupted again... and here I got annoyed again. Yesterday it was Blaise and Malfoy and now my best friends. Dammit! Can't you just hang out with someone without the whole school mocking you about it? It was such a gossip place, just ridiculous! _

 

_ "But she is from Slytherin!", Ron threw in with a spiteful look on his otherwise kind of adorable face. Did I really just think that? _

 

_ "I know that and it doesn't matter for me. We just come along quite well and she isn't like the other Slytherins; like Malfoy for example. We met each other the other day in the library and noticed that we feel very comfortable around each other, so we studied together."  _

 

_ "You do know, that Malfoy and her are getting along 'quite well', too?", Ron asked with heaps of irony in it. It annoyed me even more though his tone got my attention. What did he mean by 'quite well'? _

 

_ "Well, to be honest, I didn't notice that and I mean she is just here for a couple of weeks. How should I properly know her? Just for now, it's alright and I enjoy her company.", I retorted. That information indeed made me a little bit unsure. But to be honest, I didn't really know Malfoy, too. I mean, I've known him for 2 years in a confrontative context as rivals in school but who knows, maybe he behaved differently to the ones he didn't perceive as a threat. _

 

_ "Don't worry 'Mione. We're just fooling around.", Harry added seriously unconvincingly. _

 

_ Sadly, Ron shot: "No we don't! I mean they're Slytherins after all!". I saw a sharp glance from Harry towards Ron, after which the later turned his view to the floor and finally stopped the issue. Though I felt a pinch of anger inside me, I remembered what I wanted to talk about in the first place. Obviously Harry and Ron had quite a talk about the good and evil of Slytherins themselves. _

 

_ "Whatever. So I was in the library with her and suddenly she had that strange look on her face. Like something hurting her in an instant so harshly it remembered me of you. Do you think there could be a connection?" _

 

_ "I don't know?!", both answered in unison – something I was just used to from Fred and George. But they use 'we' instead of 'I'. Interesting. _

 

_ "Well, and there was something else I need to tell you...". With that I recollected to them the incident with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Lupin. Of course, I'd to explain to them what dementors were. After I did they grasped the importance of the conversation and I felt a pang of regret that I didn't have found the time to talk to them earlier. _

 

_ Ron started: "That's frightening. Remember my Mum texting me about Dad's suspicions concerning Malfoy's Dad and Sirius Black? If they want Dumbledore to station friggin dementors here, things must be really bad." _

 

_ "You said, Dumbledore didn't want these creatures here, right?", Harry asked me. _

 

_ "Right. He even got quite angry with Professor Lupin. I've never seen him really angry like that before. I mean outgoing angry." _

 

_ "A point more.", Ron added, "Anyway we have to go to Divination. Otherwise we'll be late." _

 

_ "Since when are you interested in getting to classes on time and since when are we interested to get to Divination at all?", I retorted hardly being able to refrain from my hatred towards that subject to reach the surface to show itself. _

 

_ "Come on 'Mione. I'm sure reading in the leftovers of tea in a strange looking cup has also some potential to be seriously funny.", Harry moderately tried to get me on track. Of course, I would follow them to class and make sure for us to be on time.  _

 

_ Man, I hated Divination. Furthermore Harry had no idea how "funny" this lesson would be. _

 

_ As we reached Professor Trelawney's tower class room I felt immediately dizzy. The room was loaded with heaps of incense she must've burned in the last hours. As usual, the curtains were drawn shut and the only source of light we're the lit candles scattled around the room. We sat down and I took a place together with Harry and Ron with the intention of not losing my nerves today. Everything went alright. We continued with our tea-leaf-reading-work and I even caught myself having fun trying to figure out what the shapes in our tea pots could look like. And then – again – it happened. As the class was nearly over, Professor Trelawney spoke up in a dramatically high-pitched voice, pointed to Harry and said loudly: "My dear boy! You're in danger, right now! Evil forces found another way to gain strength and will strive... to... kill...you...". _

 

_ I snapped. I couldn't stand this anymore. What was she trying to achieve by saying something ridiculous like that? Come on, "evil forces" have tried to kill Harry during his whole life.  _

 

_ "Mrs. Trelawney,", I said, "with all respect, it's not right to say something like that in a normal class!" _

 

_ "Miss Granger, I fear you don't have the... ability... to broaden your focus... in these... kind of matters. Mr. Potter needs to face the inevitable... ." _

 

_ "But Harry has faced all the evil there can be in the last two years here in Hogwarts and during all of his life! You're supposed to teach him divination here, not to make predictions ANYONE can do.", I retorted angrily. As I did so, I felt every pair of eyes of the class on me. Some couldn't believe that it was actually me speaking to a teacher like that. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil stared hazardly at me – since I dared to criticize the teacher of her favourite subject. I couldn't have cared less. _

 

_ Mrs Trelawney continued towards Harry kind of pretending that she didn't hear me: "My dear boy, there is something new... something, which they didn't have last time... something, you won't expect...something new..." _

 

_ That was it. "Seriously. Spare me THAT bullshit!". With that, I grabbed my stuff, threw it into my bag and ran out of the classroom to the ladder leading downwards. My heart was racing. What a farce divination was. And what a farce this teacher was... _

 

_ After Hermione left, Trelawney stopped her "predictions" and continued like nothing happened. Though everyone stared at Harry in a very confused and disturbed way, the class continued, too. Harry, wasn't really bothered by Trelawney's speech. It was more the attention, again, from everybody which annoyed him most. _

_ After a short while Ron asked dazedly Harry: "Mate, was it Hermione, who just did that?" _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my story. Please take a little bit of time and review!


End file.
